A Mosquito's Redemption (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: 3 years before AFL Mascot Manor, Skeeta has to figure out how his life got attacked, by a spiritual opposing AFL fan.. Skeeta needs to figure out where the Mascots are before.. RATED T for Blood, some Violence, and some Frightening Scenes..
1. A Nightmare for Redemption

**NOTE: I do not own AFL Mascot Manor. Enjoy the story.**

_2000, Essendon, Australia.._

It's a white and cloudy day in Australia, even the weather is about to rain. One time, Hank the Smithfield dog is walking around onto the sidewalk with his Dad, Clyde. Hank was trying to think about how life is going with his father, but sometimes can be good for Clyde. Clyde had an amazing life for his son, Hank. Clyde, the Border Collie mix heard something near Essendon FC's Stadium.

"Dad? What's that noise?" Hank asked.

"I have no clue, son. We need to find out which sound that odd animal is making." Clyde replied.

"But sounds from animals have to be that loud?" Hank asked.

"Well, sometimes like most animals." Clyde said.

But it was too far away from the Bomber's stadium, but not very far, it was near the bushes.

"Hank, I think there's something near the bushes.." Clyde shook.

"If I'm brave enough, then I'll look for it!" Hank said, about to look for the creature.

Clyde tilted his head as if Hank looked near the bushes. Until Hank found an aviator-like red mosquito. Hank took the mosquito towards his father, then Clyde shook. The red mosquito had bruises all over his arms, as if his long-sleeved jumper is ripped, and one of the glass from his aviator pilot glasses were broken, mostly that he has bloody scratches all over his arms, even one on his face, and two on his left and right legs, and he even got himself a bruised eye on the left.

"Oh my! What happened to that poor thing?" Clyde gasped.

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe it was some sort of violent accident that came by." Hank answered.

"I think we need to take him to the doctor right this minute!" Clyde shook, as he and his son took the red mosquito to the telephone booth.

At the telephone booth, Clyde. called 911 for the red mosquito. As if Clyde was done calling 911, Hank asked him a question.

"Hey, Dad? What's the mosquito's name?" Hank asked.

"I don't know, son.." Clyde replied.

As if the ambulance came by Hank, the red mosquito, and Clyde, the paramedic and the doctor came by the near-injured red pilot mosquito, then picked him up, then took him to the hospital.

"If he gonna be alright?" Hank asked.

"I don't know, son.. But he'll be alright.." Clyde answered.

_At the Essendon hospital.._

Later inside the hospital room, the doctor went to the room to see the red mosquito of how he is doing.

"How are you doing?" The doctor asked.

"A little fine.." The red mosquito said.

"Well, for you about what happened, you are attacked by an opposing AFL fan, then you fell of by a small rocky hill, which leaves you nearly injured." The doctor explained.

The pilot mosquito sighed as what the doctor had just explained about his near-injuries.

"Well, the good news is that you are still alive.." The nurse said, walking inside the room.

"So, what's your name?" The doctor asked.

"My name? My name is Skeeta, and I am the mascot of the Essendon Bombers." Skeeta explained.

"So, Skeeta, tell me about how you became a mascot.." The doctor said.

"The Bombers used to not have a mascot. Back in the past days, the Bombers now have a mascot a couple years ago.. I used to be part of the Mosquito Fleet before retiring to become the mascot." Skeeta explained.

"Well, that pretty much explains about yourself, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Skeeta replied.

"That's nice. When your bruises and your scratches heal up, then you can get out of the hospital.." The doctor said.

"Thanks for your kind regards." Skeeta replied.

_A few days later.._

"Skeeta, you have some visitors that have to meet you.." The doctor said, opening the door.

Hank and Clyde were there. The two dogs went by Skeeta.

"How are you doing?" Clyde asked.

"Fine. My scratches and also my bruises are now healed up, but I have to wait a little more time just to get out of the hospital.." Skeeta replied.

"So, what's your name?" Hank asked.

"My name is Skeeta, and I'm the mascot of the Essendon Bombers." Skeeta answered.

"Hi, Skeeta! Nice to meet you!" Hank said, shaking both hands (or paws which was Hank's) at Skeeta.

"Well, I hope you are better. See you when you get of the hospital!" Clyde said.

"Uh, see you later.." Skeeta replied.

"_Turns out it's too late to tell Clyde about how I became a mascot.._" Skeeta thought.

_Later.._

Skeeta just got out of the hospital after his bruises and his scratches were all healed up. So when he was looking for Clyde and Hank, the two dogs were not there.

"That's odd. They were out there somewhere.." Skeeta said.

When he was looking for Clyde and Hank, he noticed that they were both gone.

"That's just too odd." Skeeta shook in confusion.

_Sometime later.._

Back at Bonnie and Clyde's house, Skeeta went inside.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Skeeta asked himself.

"Skeeta?" A voice said.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Skeeta shook as he heard a voice.

"It's me, Bonnie. I heard about when Clyde told you when you are nearly-injured.. Which you fell unconscious.." Bonnie explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" Skeeta asked.

"Well, Clyde told me that you didn't talk, but you can still breathe, and your eyes are all the way closed, and you didn't move a single muscle." Bonnie replied.

Skeeta's eyes widen after what Bonnie explained. The door opened, which was Hank and Clyde.

"Where have you two been?" Skeeta asked to Clyde and Hank.

"We are at the store, grabbing some groceries." Clyde replied.

"Oh, that's.. Nice.." Skeeta said, rubbing his arm.

"Well, how about we can make something for dinner?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, that'll be nice!" Clyde said.

"What are we gonna have for dinner?" Hank asked.

"Stew, with a side of dog treats. It's what dogs eat after they do tricks or eat the dinner." Clyde replied.

"Wait. What's in the stew you guys are making?" Skeeta asked.

"Well, some food that are for dogs. Like carrots, and lamb, then also dog treat crumbs for seasoning.." Bonnie said.

"Well.. I'm not into the dog treat-like stew right now, so I'll just skip dinner for today.." Skeeta sighed.

"Why didn't you like it if you never tried it?" Hank asked.

"If the dinner if for dogs, then maybe I can't have it." Skeeta replied, then sighed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" Bonnie asked.

"Guys, I'm not a dog! I'm a mosquito!" Skeeta snarled, walking to the bedroom in anger.

"Well, I don't know what to do with Skeeta." Clyde sighed.

"He said that he is not a dog. He really isn't a dog, he's a mosquito. He's part of the Mosquito Fleet just like Skeeta just explained to you.." Hank explained.

Clyde's eyes widened.

"You're right! Maybe I should go apolo-" Before Clyde finished his sentence, Hank stopped him.

"No, Dad. Skeeta's still angry right now. Let him calm down for a little bit, then we should talk to him." Hank informed.

_Later.._

Clyde opened the door as if Skeeta was still inside the bedroom, still sleeping after being angry at the three dogs.

"Um, Skeeta?" Clyde asked.

No answer.

"Guess I'll just let him rest for a while." Clyde sighed quietly.

Clyde closed the door, then later, Skeeta still rested. But things weren't for him. Only for his uncontrollable nightmares that he can't get out of.

_In Skeeta's Nightmare._

Skeeta woke up to a dark place, only starting with a bedroom, with a torn up pillow next to him.

"Ugh.. Where am I?" Skeeta asked, waking up.

Skeeta woke up, then saw a torn up pillow next to him.

"That's weird. A torn up pillow. The dogs never did that, except feral dogs.." Skeeta said.

Then, a red paw print was onto the bed. Skeeta tilted his head.

"I wonder how did that get here.." Skeeta said in confusion.

As if he looked around, he shook in horror as multiple bloody paw prints were everywhere, all over onto the wall.

"Who did that!?" Skeeta snarled.

Skeeta got off of the bed, then went to the living room. There was bloody paw prints all over the carpet.

"Whoever did this, I will get you!" Skeeta said in anger.

Then, Skeeta shook as if Clyde, Hank, and Bonnie were gone. Skeeta walked around inside the kitchen, then saw a word called "Vicious Bug" on the table.

"Vicious Bug!? Who's calling me that!?" Skeeta asked in anger.

Then, a spiritual voice came by him.

"Skeeta…. You know how things can go by…." The voice said.

Skeeta shook at the spirit is about to go through him. Lucky, the dream is over as Skeeta woke up.

"Yagh! Oh, thank goodness it's just a dream.." Skeeta sighed.

Skeeta looked at the window, and it's morning.

_**End of Chapter 1..**_


	2. Skeeta meets Hawka

_That Morning.._

Skeeta woke up, as if he was still a little scared from the nightmare he had last night. Skeeta got off the bed, still with his uniform on. He went into the kitchen to see Bonnie and Rosie making breakfast.

"What are you guys having for breakfast?" Skeeta asked.

"Well, since you can't eat something for dogs, then maybe it'll be great just to make some normal breakfast for you.." Bonnie replied.

"What's that?" Skeeta asked.

"These are pancakes that my mother used to make when I was a little pup." Bonnie said.

"Well, that seems good.. Thanks, Bonnie for making them.." Skeeta replied.

"My kind regards.." Bonnie pleaded.

Skeeta noticed that Clyde and Hank are gone, still eating the pancakes Bonnie made. Skeeta swallowed the bit of the pancakes before talking.

"Hey, where are Clyde and Hank right now?" Skeeta asked.

"They just went to the store to buy a few things.." Bonnie replied.

Skeeta noticed a Smithfield/Border Collie mix next to Bonnie.

"Who's that?" Skeeta asked before taking the next bite of the pancakes.

"Oh, that's Rosie. Rosie is Hank's sister, like his age but a bit bigger." Bonnie said.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Rosie said before Skeeta said something.

Instead, Skeeta greeted Rosie.

"Nice to meet you too.." Skeeta greeted.

Rosie smiled and went back to the kitchen. As if Skeeta took a bite of the pancakes, he thought of something that he would join the Mascot Manor, then eats again.

_Sometime later.._

After Skeeta finished the pancakes off of his plate, he rinsed the plate and puts it in the dishwasher, making sure the dishes are for before cleaning. When he puts the plate in the dishwasher, he closed the dishwasher door, and walked out of the kitchen. When Skeeta tried to open the front door, Rosie noticed.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, I'm just going for a walk around the neighborhood. I'll see you when I get back." Skeeta replied.

"Oh, OK! Have fun!" Rosie called.

When Skeeta went outside, then closed the door, he thought of something of what Rosie said after the word.

"_Fun? But.. Why is it fun? It's just for exercise.._" Skeeta thought.

Skeeta continued walking around the neighborhood, then saw Hank and Clyde walking onto the sidewalk. Skeeta waved at the two dogs, then they waved at him back. Skeeta chuckled a bit when Hank and Clyde waved at him back. So Skeeta continued to walk onto the sidewalk.

_Some minutes later.._

Skeeta continued to walk, then suddenly, a noise came towards him. Skeeta shook, then tilted his head when the noise came towards him. Only it sounds like a motor running from a Ram Truck, or even an old Ford F-150.. Then the noise got even louder and louder. Skeeta propelled his wings, then flew up a little higher. Skeeta saw an old truck driving faster onto the street.

"What's going on?" Skeeta asked himself as he saw the truck driving faster.

Skeeta's temper increased a bit, so he flew towards the driving truck. When he continued to follow the truck, he noticed that there is a sign onto a yellow car, saying "Hawthorn FC".

"_Hawthorn? Am I sure when the yellow car just drove all the way to Essendon?_" Skeeta thought, asking in his mind.

Skeeta continued to fly while following the dark-teal truck. Skeeta noticed when he saw a phrase when it said "Chevrolet" on it. When Skeeta kept following the truck, a person looked at the power mirror as it saw the red mosquito. The person honked the horn, but Skeeta kept ignoring it. Skeeta took a closer look at the back view of the car's window, it was a Hawk, wearing a brown-striped yellow jersey. Skeeta tried to follow the yellow car, but the Chevy decided to bump onto him, then the truck pushed the car onto the rear bumper. Skeeta flew back to follow the truck, but then the truck stopped pushing the yellow onto the bumper, then Skeeta continued to follow the dark-teal truck. As if the car had to make a turn to escape the truck, but it was only a mid-dead end back to the restaurants. The yellow car tripped onto the concrete bumper onto its front black bumper. The car fell right onto the ground, leaving it severely crashed as Skeeta watched in horror. The dark-teal truck drove back to where it went earlier.

"This can't be! Why would this stupid person make a car crash onto the ground!?" Skeeta yelled in anger/sadness.

Skeeta turned to the crashed car in horror, and then walked by it. He looked by the window, and then shook when he saw Hawka, severely hurt. Skeeta pushed the crashed car right back to the ground to the standing form. Skeeta checked when there was a dark-teal Chevy, but that was no person, it was spiritual AFL fan who is a Tibetan Mastiff. Skeeta shook as if he thought of the dog-like spiritual fan.

"_That's no man! That's the Tibetan Spiritual Fan!_" Skeeta thought in horror.

Skeeta tried to open the door, but it was locked. He grabbed a small rock, the smashed the left window carefully. He unlocked the doors, then saw Hawka, in critical condition. Skeeta opened the door, then took Hawka by his arms. He went to the phone booth, then called 911.

_Some minutes later.._

The abulances have arrived, as Skeeta still with Hawka. The paramedics saw Hawka in critical condition.

"Oh my! How could he be hurt like this!?" The first paramedic asked.

"We have no clue yet!" The second paramedic replied.

Hawka was cover in stains of blood, some shards of glass all over his body, and even half of his uniform is ripped. The paramedics took Hawka to the emegency room while Skeeta watched.

_Back at Clyde's house.._

Skeeta went back into the house, then saw Clyde and Bonnie with Hank and Rose, watching the news. They were all shocked and sad as if the news said that there is a car crash in downtown Essendon.

"Well, there's a car crash in downtown Essendon.. I'm sad to see this, Skeeta.." Bonnie sighed.

"Well, I hate to say this, but I found that Hawka is in the car crash too, severely injured.." Skeeta replied.

The dogs all shook in horror.

"Hawka? Who's Hawka?" Hank asked.

"The mascot. The mascot of the Hawthorn Hawks, before when Mascot Manor started." Skeeta explained.

"Mascot Manor?" Rosie asked.

"Yes. It was in Australia, when all AFL mascots live there.." Skeeta said.

"Well, we should go there when it starts.." Clyde called out.

"Not yet! We have to wait 3 more years before we live here.." Skeeta replied.

"Well, is this is when all mascots live there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes.." Skeeta said.

"When Hawka feels better, we should check of how he's doing.." Clyde said.

"Great idea.." Skeeta replied.

_Days later.._

At the Hospital, Skeeta and the 4 dogs went to Hawka's room, with Hawka still in bed. Hawka had stitches almost all over his body, and even an icepack on his bruised left eye.

"How are you doing, Hawka?" Skeeta asked.

"Skeeta?" Hawka shook.

"Yes. It's me.." Skeeta replied.

"Is that you?" Hawka asked again.

"Yes, that's him. He's that mascot of the Essendon Bombers, before Mascot Manor started.." Clyde explained.

"Skeeta! I know it's you!" Hawka cried.

Skeeta gave Hawka a hug as if Hank and Rosie both smiled.

"I knew that a Hawk and a Mosquito would be happy together.." Clyde said.

"But be carefull with your-" Before Rosie finished her sentence, Hank said his sentence to his sister.

"It's fine, sis.." Hank pleaded.

"Skeeta, I'm glad that you are here!" Hawka cried in excitement.

"I tried to save you from that dog-like fan, but you managed to escape, but then left a car crash.." Skeeta said, leaving a teardrop flowing onto his left eye.

"I'm glad you saved me from dying.." Hawka said.

"Dying? You were in critical condition! You have glass shards almost all over your body, and even blood stains! That car crash was severe, you could've been killed!" Skeeta cried.

"I know, but thanks to the ambulances, I am no longer in critical condition!" Hawka replied.

Instead, Skeeta sighed and answered.

"I'm glad you are." Skeeta said.

_Days later.._

Skeeta decided to live in an apartment with Hawka, near Clyde and Bonnie's house. Skeeta stil felt bad about the car crash that happened a couple weeks ago, but the trusted himself that everything would be alright. But something may not work out for some mascots. Hawka told Skeeta something about what happened to Woofer.

"Woofer? What do you mean, Woofer is in the dog shelter!?" Skeeta asked.

"Well, he couldn't find a good home stadium after a current mascot is taken place, so one person took Woofer to the dog shelter." Hawka explained.

"I-Is that dog shelter that bad!?" Skeeta shook.

"No! I found out that the dog shelter has freshly made dog food, all good for dogs, and they even have nice people who took care of dogs, in a nice way! And trust me, the backyard for the shelter is very big, with some dog toys onto the grass too." Hawka explained again.

"Thank goodness. I thought some shelters are bad!" Skeeta sighed.

"They used to be like that.." Hawka said.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's get Woofer back!" Skeeta cheered.

"Great idea, Skeeta!" Hawka said.

Skeeta and Hawka both went out of the apartment, then went to the dog shelter "Helpful Paws: Friendly Dog Shelter", where Woofer current is right now..

_**End of Chapter 2..**_


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

_At Helpful Paws…_

Hawka and Skeeta walked inside the dog shelter, were Woofer is right now. They noticed that it has a nicely clean floor, and a grey blue wallpaper, it also has some dogs that are friendly, like the other care-takers.

"This looks like a friendly looking shelter.." Skeeta said.

"I'm sure it is.." Hawka replied.

"So, where should we find Woofer at after we got in?" Skeeta asked.

"We should find some cages to look for.." Hawka said.

So Hawka and Skeeta looked everywhere to look for cage numbers for every dog. One cage was the Poodle, another was the Yorkie, then the third was the English Mastiff. The fourth one was the Golden Retriever, while the fifth one was the Bulldog, but the only dog was not Woofer. The sixth one was another Yorkie, while another was a Beagle.

"Well, we looked everywhere, still no sign of Woofer." Hawka sighed.

"Maybe he might be in the back row.." Skeeta said.

Hawka and Skeeta checked the last row. Then they knew that Woofer was in the last row in the dog shelters' cages. Skeeta and Hawka both looked at Woofer, then the dog backed away.

"Woofer, it's us.." Skeeta cooed.

Woofer looked at Skeeta and Hawka in shock.

"I-Is that you guys?" Woofer stammered.

"Yes, it's us.. Hawka told me about what happened to you.. So we are here to save you.." Skeeta said.

Woofer lowered his head and whined.

"Don't worry, Woofer. It's alright! We are here to save you!" Hawka replied.

"Really?" Woofer asked.

"Yes, really.." Skeeta replied.

The care-taker went towards Hawka and Skeeta.

"How's Woofer doing?" The care-taker asked.

Skeeta noticed that there's a caretaker, even Skeeta doesn't know who it is.

"Um, who are you?" Skeeta asked.

"Oh, that? My name is Tammy. I am a care-taker for Helpful Paws: Dog Shelter." Tammy explained.

"Well, nice to meet you Tammy!" Skeeta said.

"Are you here to take Woofer home?" Tammy asked.

"Well, before Mascot Manor, we are taking our friend to our apartment.." Skeeta replied.

The Persian Cat tilted her head.

"Mascot Manor? What's that?" Tammy asked.

"It's a house that is lived by 16 AFL Mascots. Before G-Man and Sunny Ray, we live in a house lived by Mascots before they were new here. Before 3 years, we are here just to save Mascots from terrible situations.." Skeeta explained.

"Wow! So that must be a great way for Mascots to be saved!" Tammy replied.

"In case you are wondering why, I am the Mascot for the Essendon Bombers. Before Mascot Manor, I used to be part of the Mosquito Fleet.." Skeeta said.

"Wow! That's nice to hear!" Tammy said.

"So, should we take Woofer home?" Hawka asked.

"Is he a mascot?" Tammy asked.

"Before he took place in Mascot Manor, he is. The current Mascot before Woofer has taken place before being replaced with him.." Hawka explained.

"How nice!" Tammy said.

Tammy gave the key to Skeeta, then unlocked the cage. Woofer didn't have any critical conditions on him, but his uniform was somehow stained in dirt.

"Well, Woofer. We will take you to our new apartment. Alright?" Skeeta asked.

Woofer nodded.

"Have a nice day!" Tammy cheered.

"You too!" The two Mascots said.

_At the apartment.._

"Well, Woofer. This is our new apartment!" Skeeta said, showing Woofer the apartment.

"Wow! This looks...nice!" Woofer replied.

"It sure is.." Skeeta said.

"It even has an air conditioner when it heats up or cools down inside the apartment you two are living right now.." Woofer explained.

"Correct!" Hawka replied.

Hank and Clyde went inside the apartment, then both shook when they both saw a grey bulldog towards Skeeta and Hawka.

"Who's that?" Clyde asked.

Before Skeeta talked to the two dogs about Woofer, the grey bulldog stopped Skeeta and then explained.

"I'm Woofer. Before Mascot Manor, I am the mascot of the Western Bulldogs, formerly the Footscray Bulldogs. The mascot I used to be somehow frenemies with is currently taken place before 3 years when I am gonna join the Bulldogs.." Woofer explained.

"Wow! How cool is that!" Hank cheered.

"It sure is, son.." Clyde sighed.

Clyde sighed in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Skeeta asked.

"I felt bad for my best friend.." Clyde said.

"Wait.. Who's your best friend anyway?" Woofer asked.

"Well, back when I was about Hank's age, I had a best friend named Aiden.. Aiden and I were best friends while we were in Middle School. Before I saved you Skeeta, I'm afraid that my friend is hospitalized.." Clyde explained, sadly.

The three mascots shook.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Clyde.." Woofer replied.

"I know.. But hopefully, he'll feel better…" Clyde sighed.

Clyde and Hank tried to open the door, Hawka said something.

"Where are you two goin'? Hawka asked.

"We are going back to our house.." Hank said.

"I'll see you guys later.." Clyde replied.

After Clyde and Hank got out of the apartment, Skeeta knew that Clyde's friend would be hospitalized.

"I'm sorry about Clyde's friend. You know?" Skeeta asked.

"Yeah.. We already know that.." Woofer replied.

_Later.._

Skeeta, Woofer, and Hawka went outside for a walk to the park.

"It's pretty outside to walk to the park.." Woofer said.

"It sure is.." Skeeta said.

Suddenly, a cry of help came towards the three mascots. The cry of help came from far away to Woofer, Skeeta, and Hawka.

"What's that noise?" Woofer asked.

"We better go and help someone!" Hawka replied.

"But it's too far away to get there!" Woofer said.

Skeeta had and idea. Skeeta grabbed the small teleportation machine out of his pocket, then records the cry, and the cry was located in Northern Melbourne. It only takes about 13 minutes to drive there, but 1 hour to walk there. So Skeeta hangs on to Hawka and Woofer, then used the small teleportation machine to teleport to North Melbourne.

_Later in North Melbourne.._

Skeeta, Woofer, and Hawka were now in North Melbourne. The sound got even closer, so they all followed the sound the cry was making. But it wasn't any cry, a Kangaroo cry it was making. The three mascots went towards the trapped kangaroo. The Kangaroo is in mild condition, like some scratches all over his arms, but had a ill-like raspy look on his face.

"*Gasp* That must be him!" Skeeta gasped.

As if all three mascots went towards the trapped kangaroo, they all knew that it was the mascot of the North Melbourne Kangaroos.

"I'm glad you're here guys!" The kangaroo cried.

"What happened to him!?" Woofer shook.

The kangaroo tried to speak, but his voice is a little raspy, but then not able to say the full sentence. But, there is a written note on the ground. Skeeta picked up the note and it said "While I was walking, there was this dog-like spiritual ghost. I tried to escape from the ghost, but then attacked me. Then tied me up onto a tree. Good thing I wasn't tied up that high onto the tree.."

"We must save him.." Hawka said.

"But we must know who he is.." Skeeta explained.

Barry tried to tell the three mascots about himself, but his voice was too exhausted when Barry wasn't able to tell the whole story, so there is another note on the ground. Woofer picked up the note, and it said "I am Barry, and I am the mascot of the North Melbourne Kangaroos. Before Mascot Manor, one mascot I didn't know about and had an unknown name had taken place before I became the mascot before 3 years prior to it.."

"Huh. How...interesting." Woofer said.

"Is there a way to save him?" Hawka asked.

"But what happened to his voice?" Woofer asked.

Another note is on the ground. Skeeta picked up the note, and it is similar to the first story Barry wrote, but more different.. It said "After the spiritual dog attacked me, his spiritual illness had gotten right inside of me, making me very ill." Skeeta shook.

"Don't worry, Barry! We'll save you!" Skeeta said.

Woofer tried to cut the rope while biting it, it was no use.

"Woofer, you can't bite the rope. It won't break.." Hawka explained.

Skeeta had an idea. Skeeta grabbed a cutterly machine out of his pocket, then pressed the button, revealing a sharp pointer. Barry gasped.

"Barry, don't get scared.. I'm just gonna cut the rope." Skeeta said, cutting the rope.

After Skeeta cuts the rope, the rope breaks out, and Barry was set free.

"Thanks...for saving..me.." Barry said, trying to speak.

"Your welcome." Skeeta replied.

"Maybe we should take him to a doctor. He looks sick.." Hawka sighed.

"I think it'll be a great idea.." Woofer replied.

_At the Medical Center.._

"So, You must be Woofer, Hawka, and Skeeta. All three AFL Mascots.." The Doctor explained.

"We are, while Barry is.." Skeeta replied.

"Huh. That's interesting. Anyways, Barry may have a case of a mediocre sore throat. Some, but not much.." The Doctor said.

"Then how is it mediocre if his voice sounds a lot raspy?" Woofer asked.

"Huh.. That's weird. If he has a sore throat, then his voice is raspy. A mediocre sore throat may contains a mild sound of a raspy voice, so he needs some medicine.." The doctor explained.

The doctor grabbed some medicine off the counter next to the sink, then took the spoon. After he grabbed the spoon and the medicine, he poured the medicine onto the spoon, then went towards Barry.

"Alright, Barry, open wide.." The doctor ordered with the spoon full of medicine in his hand.

Barry opened his mouth, then placed the spoon inside, and then Barry closed his mouth, while the doctor took the spoon off of the kangaroo's mouth. Barry swallowed the medicine the doctor gave him.

"So, how does he feel now?" Skeeta asked.

"You may have to wait a little bit of time, only about ten minutes for the raspy voice to go away." The doctor replied.

"This is gonna be quick.." Woofer said.

"It'll be.." The doctor replied.

_10 minutes later.._

"So, how does he feel now?" Hawka asked.

"Well, since you've waited for ten minutes, then it turns out that Barry's voice is not raspy anymore.." The doctor replied.

"That's great to hear!" Skeeta cheered.

"It sure is. All of you should go home now.." The doctor said.

Skeeta nodded and all four mascots walked back to Skeeta's apartment.

_Back at the apartment.._

"I'm glad you are here, guys.. And thank you Skeeta for saving me.." Barry said.

"No problem Barry.." Skeeta replied.

"So, should we go for a night walk after dinner?" Woofer asked.

"I think we could.." Barry said.

_After dinner.._

Barry, Woofer, Skeeta, and Hawka went outside for a night-time walk. Suddenly, something is moving in the bushes.

"Hold on, is there something moving in the bushes?" Skeeta asked.

"There's only one way to find out.." Woofer replied.

All four mascot looked beneath the bushes, then a long tail came out.

"Is this it?" Woofer asked.

They looked again, and there is a yellow/white cat that was beneath the bushes. Barry, Woofer, Hawka, and Skeeta all shook when they saw a yellow/white cat..

"Is that.. A CAT!?" Woofer shook.

The yellow/white cat meowed in sadness.

"Who is that!?" Barry asked.

"There's only a way to find out who he his.." Skeeta replied.

_**End of Chapter 3..**_


	4. A Cat and a Magpie To Be Saved At

**WOAH… 2 Fanfiction chapters in one day!? Well, anyways.. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Is that… Sam!?" Woofer gasped.

Woofer looked at the yellow/white cat. Sam has bruises all over his body, a scratch on his face, a bloody nose, a nearly-scarred ear, and half of his uniform is ripped. The three mascots shook.

"You know him!?" Barry shook.

"Yeah! Here's why!" Woofer replied.

Woofer told Barry, Hawka, and Skeeta about how he knew about Sam.

"Before I've gotten myself into the dog shelter a few months ago, I've met a yellow/white cat named Sam. Sam and I are best friends until a spiritual dog had to attack us, but it ignored me so it went straight for sam earlier. After you guys rescued me, we already found Sam nearly injured!" Woofer explained.

"What!? How sad!" Hawka shook.

"There's gonna be a way to take care of Sam." Skeeta ordered.

Skeeta took Sam out of the bushes, then carefully placed him onto the ground.

"What will we do?" Woofer asked.

"There's gonna be a way for him to be OK again.." Skeeta said.

"Should we take him to a doctor?" Barry asked.

"Great idea, Barry. We should take him to the doctor.." Skeeta replied.

"What about the vet?" Woofer asked.

"The vet? Woofer, the vet's too far away from our apartment. We should take Sam to the doctor instead.." Skeeta said, telling that the vet's too far away..

Woofer rubbed his head in confusion. All four AFL mascots took Sam to the Medical Center near a 2-story apartment in front of Skeeta's apartment.

_At the Medical Center.._

"Who is Sam?" Callie asked.

"Sam is the Mascot of the Geelong Cats. Before he became one, an unknown mascot had taken place before Sam had to be one.." Skeeta explained.

"Wow, that's a little interesting to hear that.." Callie said.

"So, what are you gonna do with Sam?" Woofer asked.

"It's easy.. All I have to do is to get Sam a new Cats jumper, and also some new shorts.." Callie said.

"What else?" Barry asked.

"Then I'll have to get some splinters off of his fur.." Callie explained.

"Then what's next?" Skeeta asked.

"The next thing I'll do is to remove the scratches by using this special cream." Callie ordered.

"What's the special cream for?" Hawka asked.

"It's for taking down the scratches off of humans or animals.." Callie replied.

"Then what else do you have to do?" Skeeta asked.

I'll give him an ice pack for his bruises.." Callie informed.

"Isn't that when bruises are visible to fur?" Woofer asked.

"I don't know, Woofer.." Callie replied, preparing to buy a new Cats jumper and some shorts for Sam.

"I'll hope it'll go well.." Barry sighed.

"It will!" Callie said, walking out of the room.

"So, looks like Callie is gonna get you a new uniform for you!" Skeeta replied, talking to Sam.

Sam smiled a little.

"How many splinters does he have all over his body?" Barry asked.

Skeeta counted the splinters all over Sam's body. However, they were only a couple of splinters.

"About 4-5.." Skeeta replied.

"We can't take the splinters off yet because we have to wait for Callie to come back to the room." Woofer informed.

_Some minutes later.._

Callie came back to the patient's room with a Cats jumper and shorts in both of her hands.

"Alright, Sam. I've bought you a new jersey for you, and also some new shorts for you to put on." Callie said.

"Thanks.." Sam replied, taking the clothes to the bathroom to change them on.

"Hold up. Did Sam just speak when we first took him to the Medical Center?" Woofer asked.

"Well, I haven't noticed it until I heard it.." Skeeta answered.

After Sam changed into his new uniform, he sat back down onto the leather recliner with his old ripped clothes on both of his hands.

"Alright, this may hurt a tiny bit.." Callie said with tweezers in her hand.

Callie took off the splinters and the burs off of Sam's fur. Then gave two ice packs to Sam. Sam placed one ice pack on his bruised leg, and another on his bruised shoulder.

"How long will that take?" Barry asked.

"Bruises can take a few days to heal, but he's alright now.." Callie replied.

"OK, good. Cause we gonna take him home, but we'll make sure Sam takes the ice packs too." Skeeta said.

"Alright.. Have a nice day.." Callie said.

All five mascots waved at Callie back. Skeeta took Woofer, Sam, Barry, and Hawka back to the apartment, even Sam still has the two ice packs in his hands.

_Back at the Apartment.._

"It sure was nice of you guys for rescuing me.." Sam sighed.

"Why, thank you!" All four AFL mascots replied.

While the five AFL mascots hung out with each other, one decided to take a nice walk.

"Where are you going, Skeeta?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna take a walk around downtown.." Skeeta replied.

"That's nice! But make sure you don't get hurt!" Barry called out.

"I won't!" Skeeta answered.

Skeeta closed the door, then went outside. Sam thought about when Skeeta is gonna be alright.

_Later.._

Skeeta was taking a nice walk around town, feeling happy about himself, even the 4 AFL mascots.

"It sure is a nice day, for me, and the Mascots. I'm happy that first, I saved Hawka, then we saved Woofer, then the other two!" Skeeta said to himself.

Skeeta thought about some happy things for his 4 AFL mascot friends. Then suddenly, his happy thoughts were interrupted by a cry of help. Skeeta took a closer look by hearing the cry. Skeeta shook.

"If someone has to beat up another mascot, I'm gonna send it to another dimension!" Skeeta growled.

Skeeta followed the cry of help by flying. When Skeeta flew up a little higher, he continued to follow the cry of help. The sound got even closer. When Skeeta took a closer look, there is a rushing river stream, with a white dot and onto the ground, is a light blue dot.

"_Wait a minute.. Is that THE __**SAME SPIRITUAL DOG I JUST THOUGHT ABOUT WHEN I RESCUED HAWKA!?**_" Skeeta thought in anger.

Skeeta had smoke coming out of his non-existent ears, then flew by the light blue spirit. As if he saw the Spiritual Mastiff with the Magpie struggling to escape the rushing water stream, he watched in horror when the blue mastiff took the gun out.

"_WHERE ON ESSENDON DID HE GET THAT GUN!?_" Skeeta thought, in much more anger.

Skeeta flew by the Spiritual Mastiff, then the light blue ghost pointed the gun at him.

"You.. put.. The.. GUN DOWN!" Skeeta snarled.

The light blue spirit tried to shoot Skeeta, but then pinned him onto the ground.

"YOU LEAVE THAT MAGPIE ALONE!" Skeeta yelled.

The Spiritual Mastiff flew away. As if Skeeta tried to save the magpie, it was too late. The magpie lost it's grip onto the rock while he was into the rushing waters, then hits his head onto the rock, while being taken away from the rushing stream.

"NOOO!" Skeeta yelled in horror.

Skeeta flew as fast as he can just to follow the taken magpie. As if the Magpie fell right to the rushing waterfall, Skeeta flew by the bird, then caught the Magpie as he was about to be into the water while falling off. Skeeta took the Magpie onto the grassy area, and placed him onto the ground. Blood was nearly tracing the grassy ground.

"Wake up.." Skeeta whispered.

No answer.

"WAKE UP!" Skeeta cried.

Still no answer. Skeeta grabbed a big leaf from the trees, then placed it onto the magpie's head. Skeeta had no other choice but to take the magpie back to his apartment.

_Back at the Apartment.._

Skeeta opened the door as 4 AFL mascot turned to him. But then shook when they saw the Magpie, in serious condition. Only when he didn't have his jersey all ruined, but his forehead still bloody..

"Jock?" Hawka asked sadly.

"I have to rescue him when the rushing waters took him, then he got hit by a rock during that." Skeeta explained.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Barry gasped.

"We can't go to another Medical Center, it takes too much time, and we don't have enough time for Jock to get there.." Skeeta explained, sadly.

"How could it be?" Woofer asked.

"When the Spiritual Mastiff tried to shoot him, I stopped it.. After that, he lost his grip, and when he is falling off of the waterfall, I saved him from getting into the water while the waterfall was still there.." Skeeta replied.

"Is there something we can do for him?" Barry asked.

"We can find the first aid kit, then after that, we have to let him rest." Skeeta informed.

Skeeta went to the kitchen to find the first aid kit. When he found the first aid kit, he placed it onto the table, then grabbed the antidote.

"What's the antidote used for?" Hawka asked.

"It's for curing concussions. When I was little, my partner for the Mosquito Fleet told me that this antidote is for concussions to heal fast enough.." Skeeta explained.

Skeeta added the antidote onto the damp paper towel, then added it onto Jock's wound.

"When will his concussion be cured?" Sam asked.

"Soon…" Skeeta answered.

Some time later, Jock's concussion is cured, but still needs some rest.

"Alright. The concussion is cured, but Jock needs some rest.." Skeeta said.

"Well, nice to hear him all better.." Sam replied.

"I still felt bad about Jock.." Skeeta sighed.

"Me too.." Hawk replied.

"You too?" Skeeta asked.

"Yes. Me and Jock used to be best friends, before when I got into the car accident, and before Jock got concussion." Hawka explained.

"That's sad, Hawka.." Skeeta answered.

"I know.." Hawka replied.

_Later.._

Sam and Skeeta were watching movie while Barry and Hawka were in Skeeta's room, talking about the AFL.

"I know how you feel, Skeeta.. Everything has to go bad, but when you rescued us, you made things perfect.." Sam said.

"I know, Sam." Skeeta replied.

Suddenly, Jock woke up. Skeeta and Sam both shook.

"Jock?" Skeeta shook.

"Ugh.. My head.." Jock groaned, rubbing his head.

"Jock!" Skeeta cried, giving Jock a hug.

Jock smiled as Skeeta was hugging him.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Skeeta.." Jock said.

"Your welcome.." Skeeta replied.

"Is Jock awake?" Sam asked, in a little shock.

"Yes, he is awake." Skeeta said.

"I knew he is still alive! I'm glad he's OK!" Sam cried, giving Jock a hug.

Jock and Skeeta both smiled as Sam hugged the magpie.

"I'm glad you are alright Jock.." Skeeta said to Jock.

Jock smiled.

"I'm glad you rescued me. I know how you feel, but I am very happy that you saved me." Jock sighed.

Skeeta smiled sadly.

_**End of Chapter 4..**_


	5. Saving from a Swan to Two Big Cats

_Later.._

Skeeta and Sam were both hanging out while Barry, Hawka, Jock, and Woofer are at the park, playing football. Skeeta checked his shoulder, and even his leg.

"How are your bruises?" Skeeta asked.

"Just a little better. It's not ready to be better yet, but hopefully, it will.." Sam replied.

"OK, just making sure.." Skeeta said, making sure.

"How are the four mascots doing?" Sam asked.

"I haven't seen them when they got to the park. I'll go check just to make sure they are OK." Skeeta replied.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"You? What about your bruises?" Skeeta asked nicely.

"Well, I know I can walk while I have bruises, you know that, right?" Sam replied.

"Well, maybe you can go with me.." Skeeta said.

Skeeta and Sam went out of the apartment, and when they are about to go to the park, they both saw a Kangaroo hopping towards them. But not just an ordinary Kangaroo, it was Barry. Barry was hopping towards Skeeta and Sam, having his face in pure shock.

"What's the matter, Barry?" Sam asked.

"There's something wrong down in the pond! Right from 5 miles away from the entrance to the lake!" Barry shook.

"The pond?" Skeeta tilted his head.

"Yes! The pond!" Barry said.

Woofer, Jock, and Hawka were running by Barry. The three noticed something with Barry's look on his face.

"Why are you running from us, Barry?" Woofer asked.

"You guys can't believe what I just heard.. While we were playing a game of footy, then a scream went towards us, right by 5 miles away to the pond, right by another 5 miles away to the lake entrance.." Barry explained in shock.

"How could that be?" Hawka asked.

"Well, we gotta find out what happened!" Barry replied.

All six Mascots ran about 5 miles to the pond, when something happened, terribly..

_At the pond.._

While they are at the pond, they are trying to figure out what is happening around the area.

"What are we gonna do now?" Woofer asked.

"We gotta figure out what happened at the pond.." Barry replied.

"But..speaking of the pond.. It wasn't that kind of a pond we were looking for.." Skeeta said.

"What are you talking about? It isn't-" Before Woofer finished his sentence, all six mascots shook when the pond was in mid-bad condition. Some, but not much. The pond had some dead weeds onto the water, and there is some algae onto the bottom of the pond floor. And the water color is blue, but a little of a greenish color..

"What is this? The Mucky Pond?" Skeeta complained.

"Not just a mucky pond.. It may be in mid-bad condition, but whoever did this should be sent to another dimension!" Jock replied in anger.

Sam noticed a white creature that was near the tree when he turned around.

"Look! There's Syd!" Skeeta shook, pointing his finger at the swan, far away from the mascots.

"Hold on! You know him!?" Hawka gasped.

"Of course! Before I gotten myself injured, I saw Syd walking around, then I shook. That's the same swan I've met a couple years ago before Hank and Clyde saved me!" Skeeta explained.

"Woah! I knew that you already know his name! Let's go figure out what's happening to Syd!" Barry said, leading the mascots to the white swan.

When they all approached to the swan, they all shook in horror when Syd's leg was trapped in a Bear Trap machine.

"How..could..**THAT SPIRIT!?**" Hawka shook anger.

"If this was the Spiritual Mastiff, then we should take him down!" Skeeta snarled.

"Thank goodness you are here, guys! Can you get my leg out of the bear trap?" Syd asked, shakinly.

"We'll help-" Before Woofer finished his sentence, Skeeta stopped Woofer.

"I'll do it." Skeeta interrupted, before getting Syd's left leg out of the trap.

Barry is watching Skeeta getting Syd's leg out of the trap.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked.

"He's getting Syd's leg out of the stupid bear trap thing.." Barry said, snarling.

"Why are you angry?" Woofer asked, looking at Barry, about to be mad.

"That Spiritual Mastiff needs to be sent to another dimension.. All these attacks to us needs to stop!" Barry snarled.

Skeeta got Syd's leg out of the bear trap.

"Thanks, Skeeta!" Syd cheered.

Skeeta grabbed the bandage out of his pocket.

"Alright. Let me put this bandage on you leg, then you are good to go!" Skeeta said, putting the bandage on Syd's wound.

When Skeeta puts the bandage onto Syd's wounded left leg, Syd got up, then hug him.

"Heh.. Thanks.." Skeeta chuckled.

Suddenly, a roar came by the seven mascots..

"What was that!?" Syd panicked.

"A roar. A roar from the Tiger.. And even from the Lion.." Hawka said, quietly.

All six mascots shook after they heard of what Hawka said.

"Did you just know these two? But what are their names?" Skeeta asked.

"Way before I was rescued, I've met a tiger. He was named Stripes, just to represent the team. We used to be best friends with him. While a sudden Lion came by Stripes. The lion told his name, and it's name is Bernie." Hawka explained.

"Bernie? Hawka? YOU KNEW THESE TWO!?" Barry gasped.

"Yes.." Hawka replied.

"Alright! All we gotta do is to save these two big cats from danger!" Sam cheered.

Before six mascots ran out to save Bernie and Stripes, Syd knew that he wasn't able to go with them with his wounded leg.

"Guys! Wait! What about my leg!?" Syd asked.

Barry stopped as if the mascots were running. Then they stopped.

"Um, Barry? Syd? Are you two going?" Skeeta asked.

Barry turned to Syd. Syd knew that before the Swans are rivals to the Giants, the Swans are rivals to the Kangaroos.

"Um, can you help me out?" Syd asked, nicely.

"*Sigh* I'll help you out.." Barry answered.

"But, I thought we were rivals.." Syd replied.

"Our teams are, but let's say in a friendly way.." Barry said, picking Syd up.

Barry ran with the 5 mascots, still holding Syd.

_Back at the Melbourne Park.._

All 7 Mascots are at the Melbourne Park. Even it was not far away from the pond when they saved Syd. Skeeta looked around at the park, looking for Stripes and Bernie. But Sam has a good vision at looking for big cats. Sam ran faster to get approach for the two big cats.

"Hey! Where's Sam goin'!?" Barry asked, running with the six mascots.

All six mascots followed Sam as if he was looking for Stripes and Bernie. When Sam looked at the two big cats, the mascots all shook when they all saw Bernie and Stripes, tied up to the tree onto the grassy area.

"Stripes? Bernie? You two!?" Skeeta shook.

"Yes! We want you guys to help us out of this situation!" Stripes called out.

"We'll get you two out of there!" Jock said.

Barry untied the rope onto the tree, leaving the two all set free.

"Thanks, Barry!" Bernie replied.

"No problem, mate!" Barry answered.

"Now.. Which Mascot should we save next?" Jock asking himself.

"Not yet, Jock. We've gotta wait until a situation has been found between mascots.." Skeeta stopped.

"Should we go home and wait?" Syd asked.

"We should if this may not be too far away from the apartment." Skeeta replied, checking his GPS.

He checked his GPS, and knew that it'll take a couple hours for the mascots to walk back to Skeeta's apartment.

"Well, guess we need some help." Skeeta sighed.

Suddenly, a call has came towards the 9 mascots.

"Did somebody say "Help"?" Bonnie asked, parking her car onto the road near the sidewalk.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" Skeeta stammered.

Bonnie shook her head and smiled. But Skeeta only knew that only nine mascots can't fit in a small SUV.

"But, Bonnie? Are you sure all of us can fit in such a small SUV?" Skeeta asked.

The scene reveals Clyde driving his camper truck next to bonnie's SUV. The six Mascots went inside of Clyde's camper truck while the rest of the three went inside of Bonnie's SUV.

_Back at the Apartment.._

"I just wanna say thanks guys for taking us back to my apartment.. It was my pleasure.." Skeeta said, honoring the four dogs.

All four dogs smiled and blushed.

"Aww, thanks.. I knew that we could've helped you guys.." Clyde blushed.

"Thanks for taking us back to the apartment, Bonnie!" Stripes honored.

"Your welcome!" Bonnie replied.

All four dogs went out of the apartment as if the rest of the nine mascots waved goodbye at them.

"That was nice of them to take us back to the apartment.." Bernie said.

"It sure is.." Sam replied.

"So, uh.. Case closed?" Woofer asked.

Syd noticed that they were missing something. Claude and Rick..

"What do you mean, case closed?" Barry complained.

"We haven't gotten Claude and Rick yet!" Syd replied.

"But, I haven't heard them saying that they need our help yet." Woofer replied.

Skeeta noticed that the phone is ringing. Skeeta picked up the phone, and called.

"Hello? This is Claude speaking. I need you guys to help me and Rick! Remember! This is the last battle for the Spiritual Mastiff! You guys need our help! Right now!" Claude explained, talking on the phone before something terrible happens.

"Hold on. Is that Claude and Rick? Before they were attacked or captured by the ghostly dog guy?" Hawka asked.

"It is.. And we have got to save them before it is too late. C'mon! Let's go!" Skeeta ordered, leading the nine mascots out of the apartment entrance.

_Back outside.._

The nine mascots were outside, and they are about to figure out what is going to happen.

"Alright.. The GPS is gonna locate where Claude and Rick are right now.." Skeeta said, looking at the GPS.

Something went wrong. The GPS said that it will take 3 hours to get them to walk to where Claude and Rick are located, even they are in Adelaide St.

"Well, we have gotten ourselves a problem.." Skeeta gasped.

A noise came by the nine mascots.

"Did somebody say problem?" A voice called.

Skeeta shook as he turned to the dog. It was Clyde, with his camper truck, and even an SUV, with even a third row inside Bonnie's new SUV.

"Bonnie? Where did you get that new SUV?" Skeeta shook.

"I bought myself a new one! My old one isn't roomy enough, so I got myself a new one by my friend of mine!" Bonnie replied.

"Alright, guys. Five of you guys take the SUV, while Me, Stripes, Hawka, and Barry take the camper with Clyde and Hank!" Skeeta huddled.

"Good idea, Skeeta!" Syd replied.

The rest of the 5 mascots went inside of Bonnie;s new SUV while the rest of the 4 went inside Clyde's camper. The two vehicles drove by onto the road, taking a trip to Adelaide St.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_**OK! I have to re-upload this chapter due to Chapter 5 being Chapter 2 after I've posted the chapter. Well, it only takes lots of effort to fix it for me.. But thanks for reading chapter 5! Get ready for the final battle of Chapter 6!**_


	6. The Final Battle for the Mastiff

_At Adelaide St._

The two vehicles arrived at Adelaide St. As if all of the AFL mascots and the four dogs got out of the vehicles, they noticed that this place looked a bit familiar.

"This place looks.. A bit strange.." Skeeta said in a suspicious way.

Skeeta looked suspicious as if the place got a bit darker in most times. Sam had the eyes of his own night vision. Sam looked around to look for Rick and Claude. Sam ran as if the mascots and the dogs watched.

"Sam, where are you going!?" Hank yelled as if all the mascots and the dogs ran by Sam.

Sam ran by the door, and the doors were a bit broken. All mascots and the four dogs went by Sam.

"Is this it?" Barry asked himself.

"We have got to find out what happened to the two birds.." Syd replied.

Barry opened the doors, and the doors fell off, leaving it a single loud noise, still unnoticed.

"We have gotta hide before some guards catch us.." Skeeta whispered.

The nine mascots and the four canines hid beneath the oversized boxes inside the warehouse.

"We have got to be quiet.." Barry ordered.

A guard walked past the boxes, leaving it unnoticed. As if a guard walked outside, the coast is clear.

"The coast is clear guys.." Skeeta said quietly.

All mascots and the four dogs ran quietly to the caging room.

_At the caging room.._

When they all got to the caging room, they shook as if they all saw Claude and Rick all caged up.

"Guys! It's alright.. We are all here to save you.." Skeeta said quietly.

Claude and Rick both shook as they saw Skeeta with the eight mascots and the four canines. Skeeta noticed the keys that are hanging onto the bar handle. He grabbed the keys, then unlocked both locks onto the cages, leaving the eagle and the crow, all set free.

"Thanks for saving us, Skeeta. We have got to go back before the guards catch us.." Claude whispered.

"Are you sure the Spiritual Mastiff has any guards?" Barry asked.

If we are inside an abandoned building, they are GUARD dogs around." Hawka answered.

"Guard Dogs?" Hank asked, in shock.

"We gotta hurry before his guards' see us.." Rick said quietly.

"We should right now.." Barry replied.

All 11 mascots and four dogs went outside of the warehouse, leaving them all safe, far away from the abandoned building.

"That was a close one!" Claude panted.

"It sure was! We could've gotten ourselves killed!" Clyde shook.

"If we've gotten ourselves killed, then we would be dead by now!" Bonnie panicked.

"Did somebody say a close one?" A voice called.

"What was that!?" Syd shook as if he heard a voice.

"If that ghost like dog wasn't able to speak, then **HOW **did he talk?" Barry asked.

"I'm here since you've rescued all mascots from me. Well, you guys are gonna be ready for my next move.." A voice said in a threatening way.

"Oh, no you don't!" Skeeta snarled.

The Spiritual Mastiff knew a way just to talk in a threatening way. The spirit grabbed his ghost-like hatchet, then tried to attack Skeeta, but the ghost weapon didn't have any effect on the mascot.

"Do you think that ghost weapon is gonna attack me?" Skeeta asked, in anger.

"Well, try this!" Barry yelled, with the book in his hand.

Skeeta noticed that Barry had a spiritual book in his hand, Skeeta shook.

"Barry, where did you get this!?" Skeeta shook.

"I found this when we left the building. The book of his was found on the floor, so I picked it up!" Barry explained.

"If this was the book, then maybe you should get the spirit out of the dog!" Woofer snarled.

Barry's eyes widen in anger. An orange aura came part him, leaving all mascots in shock. The orange aura came right inside of Barry, leaving him become the Spiritual Kangaroo of Hope. Barry landed onto the ground with a light on him. Barry opened the book, then a beam of light was onto the page of the book, leaving the Mastiff's spirit all dragged out. All mascots and the four dogs shook as if the Spiritual Mastiff was dragged away to his normal form. As if the spirit was inside the book, Barry closed the book quickly, and dropped it onto the ground. The orange light has disappeared, leaving Barry back to his normal form. The normal mastiff fell onto the ground.

"Barry! When did you learn how to do this? THAT WAS AWESOME!" Syd asked in excitement.

"The aura was past me, leaving me to my own form, the Kangaroo of Hope." Barry explained.

"W-was that the beam of light?" Rosie asked.

"It was.." Claude replied.

"Barry! That was amazing! I can't believe you dragged the spirit out like a boss!" Skeeta said in excitement.

A couple of police cars came by the mascots, even the dogs. Syd already knew that they all going to be arrested. One of the police officers came out of the cars.

"Wah! Don't arrest us!" Syd panicked.

"Woah! Calm down, Syd! We're not here to arrest all of you guys. We are all here to arrest the dog that attacked you.." Alina informed.

Alina ordered the other officers to arrest the mastiff that attacked the mascots. One officer had arrested the mastiff, then all police cars went to the courtroom, except for one, Alina and Kana.

"Aren't you gonna go with the others?" Rick asked.

"We are, but first, I just wanna say that thank you Skeeta for saving all the mascots from inner danger, mostly one of your friends just to help you with. I appreciate your great help.." Kana explained.

Skeeta blushed, but proudly smiled.

"Thanks. I knew that you two are here just to appreciate me, while the other to help me from other mascots' inner danger." Skeeta replied.

"You're welcome.." Alina said, getting inside the car with Kana.

Syd was about to say of where are Kana and Alina going, but Skeeta stopped them.

"Let them drive, Syd." Skeeta said, stopping Syd from talking.

_Back at the Apartment.._

Thanks for saving all of the mascots, Skeeta, and even your friends that are able to help each other out. I knew that they are gonna do it without you.." Bonnie explained.

"You guys are welcome. I knew that when I said that we need help or we got a problem, you guys have helped us get to the direction just to save the last two mascots.." Skeeta replied.

"I knew that Mosquito and one of his other mascot friends are here to save us!" Claude said.

"Yes, we are all here to save you guys.." Skeeta replied.

"Well, gotta get back home.. See you soon?" Clyde asked.

"Yep. See you soon.." Skeeta answered.

All four dogs went out of the apartment entrance, leaving the room with all mascots.

"Soooo.. Are we gonna wait a few more years till we get ourselves a new home?" Rick asked.

"We should.. In a few years, we should call our new house, the Mascot Manor.." Skeeta explained.

_**The End..**_

_**My apologies for the short chapter. I was at the movies to go see The Secret Life of Pets 2, then I was busy on drawing Fakemon. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the story, and I hope you guys are gonna be prepared for the next one!**_


End file.
